tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardic Magecraft
Bardic Magecraft, is a special type of magecraft that focuses on the properties of the spoken word and the passing down of information but more particularly stories, as well as their tropes and structures. It must be trained and taught with theater and other performative arts or else the principles end up being merely theoretical. __TOC__ Overview This type of magecraft is a sort of replication and expansion upon Shakespeare's servant skill Enchant by use of magical energy. This type of magecraft predates Shakespeare by millennia and has existed since the Age of the Gods. It is theorized that the existence of some servants would be entirely impossible if not for the existence of this type of Magecraft. ''History This magecraft is an ancient type of magecraft originating from the age of the gods and was created by the Divine Spirit Anansi who went on a quest to acquire ownership of all stories so he could share them all with humanity. As retold this story and wondered if all the stories he learned where real he imbued within them his divine magical energy and his quest became what is now known to be '''The First Bardic Tale'. Anansi had created Bardic Magecraft accidentally and then began to use it purposefully to spread the other stories they acquired by means of proxies known as Bards. These Bards spread far and wide across the world passing down the First Story to ensure the continued mission given to their kind, as well as all the rest. These magus have many names in many cultures, from minstrels, to street performers, but their number has dwindled in recent times as their importance lessened with the information revolution. But like magus they still exist and practice their trade to those willing to listen. ''Principles 'Thaumaturgical Foundation' The Mystery which serves as the very bedrock in which the thaumaturgical foundations of Bardic Magecraft is built upon as well as its magical theories is the paradoxical concept of a Real Fictional Story, but more specifically the mystery of ''"Whether or not the world is simply fictitious". It's core principles and methods are "replication of fictional properties" and "heightening of properties by fictionalizing them". 'Magical Crests' The Magical Crests of Bardic Magecraft are unlike those of other schools of magecraft and thaumaturgy in that they're not physical in nature having been affected by the use of Bardic Magecraft to turn them "metaphysical", "abstract" and "codependent" with tales which are passed down, becoming known as Story Crests. In this manner a user of Bardic Magecraft which learns a "Magic" Story or a Story Crest from another user of Bardic Magecraft simultaneously acquires not only the knowledge of that story but the magical principles and techniques "used in the story" which can be used with Bardic Magecraft, acquiring in this way one of many Story Crests. The reason this works is that one of the main principles behind Bardic Magecraft is the replication of fictional and fantastical events and properties contained within a story, a myth or a legend, and this ability is acquired by hearing the original First Bardic Tale which itself contains the required thaumaturgical knowledge and techniques to perpetuate itself, other Story Crests as well as the ability to make one awaken their magical circuits if they possess the aptitude for Bardic Magecraft. In short Bardic Magecraft Magic Crests, known simply as Story Crests, are the magecraft laced stories which all its users pass down, which themselves contain not only a tale but also the thaumaturgical principles needed to use and pass down Bardic Magecraft. 'Incantations' Incantations in Bardic Magecraft come in two specific types: Storytelling and Performance. Storytelling is a more traditional type of incantation that requires the use of words, and it is essentially the telling of a story to achieve a magical effect. This type of incantation works without any "audience" but it requires a lot of time to attain any useful and meaningful results. The stories told in this type of incantation can be improvised on the spot or tales known by their user, as long as they contain some of the properties one is trying to magically replicate in their tale. It is used to create mystic codes and other such magical items. Performance is a unique type of incantation that is unique to Bardic Magecraft and is only enabled by the knowledge of the First Bardic Tale. It uses gestures and the use of tools, specifically instruments to cast a spell as opposed to only words. By playing an instrument with immense skill and passion a user of Bardic Magecraft is capable of condensing casting time or strengthening the casting by using their skill in playing that instrument by translating magical words into magical melodies. Meaning a Bardic Magecraft user is capable of casting spells without speaking altogether by instead playing an instrument or to complement their casting of a spell (be it in speed or power) using the instrument as a sort of "second mouth". 'Spells' Within Bardic Magecraft spells are referred to as Songs and more rarely Poems. Songs of Bardic Magecraft cannot stack with themselves to create exponential results, meaning that the same spell may be cast multiple times but it'll only affect a target once until the spell effect is over. List of Spells *''Bardic Inspiration'' (The Muse's Gift): A spell which enables a target to increase the parameter of a statistic, skill, noble phantasm, physical attack, magecraft and magic circuit by 1 rank for a single "Course of Action". This spell is a kind of delayed spell that can be activated by the person under its influence to be used whenever they see fit, consciously or subconsciously. If this spell is used to increase a parameter that is already at A it gains a + instead, and if the parameter is already at A+++ it cannot be increased further. *''Myth Copy'' (A Dwarf's Prowess): A spell which enables one to temporarily enhance and grant properties of an object to replicate an object in a story. It is essentially a skill which enables one to create Noble Phantasms on the fly of rank E. *''Jack of all Trades'' (Master of None): A spell which grants its target a Skill for 1 hour at a rank of E. *''Leitmotif'' (A Bard's Shortcut): A special utilization of 3 spells in a single spell incantation that enables one to instantly create a noble phantasm (Myth Copy), convert it into a Broken Phantasm (Jack of All Trades: Noble Phantasm Knowledge), and heighten the rank of noble phantasm's attack (Bardic Inspiration). The end result is a single powerful attack of Rank C. Users *??? ''Trivia'' *This magecraft is quite accessible. Category:Marcus Junior Category:Magecraft